Downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures are designed to be installed within a ceiling close to an adjacent vertical surface, or adjacent wall. The downlight wall-wash lighting fixture projects light onto a surface area of the adjacent wall, where the surface area extends from the floor to essentially the intersection between the adjacent wall and the ceiling. Since the lamp within the fixture is typically recessed in the ceiling, the light emitted from the lamp is directed downwardly and outwardly at an angle towards the adjacent wall.
Conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures achieve the “wall-wash” effect by using a distinct kicker reflector, a separate lamp reflector that surrounds the lamp, and a lens. Conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures are designed to provide a “wall-washing” effect on a desired adjacent wall once installed within the ceiling. These conventional fixtures require proper alignment within the ceiling in relation to the adjacent wall so that the proper “wall-wash” effect is achieved on the adjacent wall.
Sometimes these conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures are placed adjacent to two or more adjacent walls, but are installed so that it provides the “wall-washing” effect on only one of the two adjacent walls. According to some conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures, if the user decides to provide “wall-washing” effects on the other adjacent wall and not the previously selected adjacent wall, the user has to remove the conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixture, rotate it, and re-install the conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixture. Thus, these conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures do not provide flexibility, thereby adding extra time and costs for moving the “wall-washing” effects from one adjacent wall onto another adjacent wall. Additionally, the user is not able to provide “wall-washing” effects to both adjacent walls simultaneously without replacing the previously installed fixture.
However, according to some conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures, the distinct kicker reflector, the separate lamp reflector that surrounds the lamp, and the lens form a rotatable wall-wash module. In these conventional downlight wall-wash lighting fixtures, if the user decides to provide “wall-washing” effects on the other adjacent wall and not the previously selected adjacent wall, the user has to rotate the entire rotatable wall-wash module within the fixture's housing to direct the “wall-washing” effects onto the adjacent wall. Manufacturing costs are increased when providing capabilities to allow the entire wall-wash module to rotate. Additionally, the user is not able to provide “wall-washing” effects to both adjacent walls simultaneously without replacing the previously installed fixture.